Photograph
by kraziekatie
Summary: Bella goes back to Forks, and finds stuff that Edward had hidden when he left with his family in New Moon.  this is my first fan fic, you should read it.  and i am not very good at summaries, sorry
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is my very first fan fic. so be nice to me.**

**DISCLAIMER I do not own twilight it belongs to stephenie meyer. if i did own it i wouldnt be here writing this**

**Chapter 1 Remembering**

I was looking at the photograph of Edward sitting watching T.V. He didn't know that I took that picture. He was so handsome. I saw another one. It was he and Charlie. He looked kind of mad in that one. Then the last one was he and I together. I don't think that he really looked happy. That was happier times. It was the pictures that I took on my 18th birthday. I lost those pictures when Edward left me. I can't believe that was about ten years ago.

I still looked a lot like that picture. I have my long brown hair. Now it is always perfect. My eyes were chocolate pools; right now my eyes are a light gold color. I was always pale, but now I am paler. I wasn't a klutzy, ungraceful person anymore. I have very graceful moves now; it is unbelievable. This is because I am a vampire now. Edward, my boyfriend who was also a vampire, didn't like me to be turned into a vampire. He made sure that I wasn't going to be one. He didn't try hard enough.

FLASHBACK

It was my 18th birthday. Alice was so excited that there was a human to celebrate their birthday. So, she planned a birthday party. I went with Edward to his house. I was opening my presents, and I got to an envelope. I put my finger under the seal, and tried to get it opened. I did it the wrong way, and I got a paper cut. Jasper smelt the blood, and tried to go after me. Edward pushed me aside, and I crashed into the ground. He was over me to protect me. Emmett, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle, grabbed Jasper, and took him outside. When they took Jasper outside, Edward came over to me and checked me out. He didn't see anything that looked broken, I was a little bruised. Then he decided that I should go. He took me home and he was in a bad mood. I was really worried about him. We went to my room, and then it was getting late. Sleepiness was knocking at my door, so I answered it, and fell asleep. After school the next day he took me out in the forest to tell me that he is going away. I don't love you anymore Bella was one of the last phrases that he spoke to me. The other one was probably it will be like I never existed. Then he started to run away. I tried to follow him. I just ended up getting myself lost.

I knew that he was gone. I cried and then I started to sob. That is when I laid down and curled up in a ball. I hoped that I would die. He said that he didn't love me!! I can't believe that he said that. I thought that we were suppose to be together. While I was laying there, I don't know how long it was I started to her my name.

"Bella!! Bella where are you? BELLA!!" I recognized that voice. That was one of the boys at school. Mike Newton.

"Mike?" I could tell my voice wasn't that loud, or sounded good.

"Yes Bella it's me. I have come to take you home. You will be safe."

FLASHBACK

Those pictures I had found today. They were under one of my floorboards. I had to go back inside my old house before they had to demolish it. I had also found a CD, and the plane tickets that Esme, and Carlisle gave to me. I can't believe that Edward would just putt them under my floorboards. I thought that he took them. I think that the only reason why I found them was because of my very improved vision. I saw that when I had gone in the house I saw that this board was different from the rest; there was a hole in it form where the mold had started to make a hole.

**Tell me what you think... read and review please. tell me if i should keep going on...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N so here is the second chapter... it will clear some things up... hopefully you dont get confused!!! i have been really busy, so im not sure when i will up date next... sorry:(**

**DISCLAIMER: yah yah you know that i dont own twilight or any recongized people, so dont come after me D!!**

Chapter two

I decided to go back to Forks to see if I could find Edward. It had been to long since I had seen any one from Forks. You see I graduated, and then went off to college. While I was at college, Victoria found me.

FLASHBACK

I was sitting on the floor in my messy dorm room at Utah State University, studying for an exam I had the next day. Victoria had knocked on the door, I went to go answer it, and there she was, her brilliant orange hair, pale white skin, and those burgundy eyes. She didn't looked like the last time I saw her. Last time was when we were in the baseball field. Now, she looked at me with utter delight. That's when she grabbed me, and took me out of my dorm room. That was the last time that I saw that dorm room. So she has me, and I am too terrified to scream running into the forest around Jackson Hole.

I don't remember very much about my changing process though. I was alerted to my awaking when I heard a funny noise.

"Do you think she is has finished her transformation?" Said a voice coming from my left.

"I think so. But I am not sure. She hasn't really been moving that much. She is lucky that she didn't go through all the pain that we had." This voice was another voice coming from the right of me.

"I would say that too," said the voice on the left, "maybe she has power over that."

I was confused, and then I opened my eyes and saw two girls standing on both sides of me.

"Who are you?" I had asked

"I am Nellie, and this is my sister Missy." Said the girl on my left. They were both very pretty girls. They had the pale skin, and they had the light gold-ish colored eyes, they were both about my height. The one who spoke to me, Nellie, had long brown wavy hair, and her sister, Lily, had long light brown straight hair. "And who are you?"

" I am Bella. How long was I out of it for? Where am I? Where did you find me?" I asked

"It was probably three days. It was weird. You never really scream or moved or anything. We were worried about you. You are safe, we heard something in the wood, and we checked it out. That's when we saw you laying on the ground." Said Missy.

Then I had remembered something… "Bella, I am so glad that you haven't been spending your time with Eddie-boy anymore. I have been tracking you since I lost my mate James. I see that this is fair, a mate for a mate. I could see that he didn't want you to be turned in to a vampire, so I decided that I would do that for him. I think he would rather you bee dead, then to be a vampire. I wonder how he will feel when he goes back to find you to tell you sorry, and he finds you a vampire. I will have my sweet revenge!!!!!" Victoria said while crackling after this nice speech. "MUAHAHAHA!!! Lets turn you in to a vampire now!!!"

That's all I could remember of that. I don't remember her biting me or anything. Now I am in this strange room with two girls I didn't even now.

FLASHBACK

That is why I am a vampire now. I really wanted to be one. I just wanted Edward to be the one that did it to me. I loved him too much to want it to be any one else.

It seemed to be nothing in Forks to find out. I wanted really bad to find where Edward was. I still love him. Nellie and Lily were with me. We had become such good friends. I told them all about Edward and his gift. They knew that I was in love with Edward, so they decided to help me find him.

While we were heading back to Forks, we met other vampires. Zach was the vampire that we found. Nellie fell in love with him the first time that we met him. So now on our coven were Nellie, and Zach, Missy and I.

**A/N so i hoped that you liked it. you should totally review. it brightens my day when i find that people are reading, AND reviewing my story. D**


End file.
